


Superhero Students

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/ Jaime Reyes, Bluepulse, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bart wants to attend high school to experience what it's like after frequently listening to Jaime go on and on about it.THIS IS A WIP - Please let me know in the comments if you think it is worth me continuing!





	1. The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshire_Cat2244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/gifts).



“So I’ve been thinking I should enroll in school.” Bart says nonchalantly at the dinner table.

 

Iris dropped her cutlery in surprise creating a clink that was almost loud enough to cover up Barry’s surprise splutter.

 

Bart looked awkwardly at his grandparents now apologetically for the chaos he had created at the dinner table.

 

The three remained silent while the tornado twins just giggled from their booster chairs.

 

“Um… Bart honey. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Iris said wiping her mouth with a napkin having given up on eating the steaming meal in front of her now.

 

“But I really want to know what it’s like!” Bart whined.

 

Bart had been living in the past for a few years now and he had learnt something new every day. The majority of the time it was Jaime who educated him about anything and everything that he didn’t know.

 

Iris and Barry were well aware of the potential issues, maybe even bullying, that Bart might face if he were to go into the education system.

 

“Bart, would you excuse us.” Barry said as he stood up leading Iris into another room.

 

Bart could hear them discussing it and after a few minutes it sounded like arguing.

 

Bart’s face fell in guilt, he hadn’t meant or wanted to start a fight between his grandparents. This was just something he really wanted to experience. He spent a lot of time chill-hanging with Jaime and he listened to him go on and on about school. Sure most of the time Jaime was actually complaining about school, but hilariously Bart was still keen to experience it first hand.

 

Barry and Iris returned and sat down.

 

“Bart we talked about it and whilst we both don’t think it is a good idea, we are willing to let you try it. But we have some conditions!” Iris said firmly.

 

“Crash!” Bart cooed.

 

“This is a trial period. We will let you attend school for one semester and if it doesn’t work out we will be pulling you out of school.” Iris began.

 

“We want you to keep us informed of everything that is going on. We want you to take it seriously, complete your homework and not get into any trouble!” Barry emphasized.

 

“But most importantly you should have fun. Who knows? You might even make some new friends?” Iris said smiling as she thought back fondly on her own school days.

 

Both Barry and Iris had attended high school and were well aware of the peer pressure and the ruthless societal expectations. So they were both naturally worried about Bart enrolling.

 

“So which school should we enroll him in?” Barry asked looking at Iris.

 

“Actually…” Bart slowly interjected, causing both his grandparents to look at him now.

 

“I already had a high school in mind.” Bart said playing with his hands nervously below the table.

 

“Oh really? Where?” Iris asked impressed that Bart had done some research into the matter already.

 

“El Paso high.” Bart said grinning innocently as he tilted his head.

 

“What?” Barry exclaimed. Thankfully Iris contained her surprise better than Barry.

 

“Why would you- oh.” Barry said finally understanding the reason Bart had chosen a high school that was miles away from their house.

 

“Well. I’d like to go to the same high school as Jaime!” Bart beamed nervously.

 

“Bart that’s sweet honey but I don’t know how practical that is. It’s so far away. How are you going to get there?” Iris asked without thinking it through.

 

Barry and Bart both looked at her grinning.

 

“Oh right.” she said grinning herself. It was incredible how often she forgot she lived in a house full of speedsters.

 

“Well Barry is going to have carry me there for teacher interviews because I am not driving all that way!” she said shooting a look at Barry since she could tell he was siding with Bart on this one.

 

“Yeh yeh.” Barry fobbed.

 

“Well I suppose it would be great for Bart to have a friend who he knows to help him settle in.” Iris said defeatedly.

 

“Umm Bart. Does Jaime know you are considering attending the same high school as him?” Barry questioned.

 

“Nope!” Bart said his smiling growing. He was considering making it a surprise and showing up on the first day of school to give Jaime the biggest shock of his life.

 

“Sweetie you should probably ask Jaime how he would feel about this first.” Iris added in a calm tone.

 

“Why?” Bart asked.

 

“Well because…” Iris began before trailing off. Barry was of the same mind. This was the exact sort of thing they were worried about with Bart going into high school. He didn’t understand all the social cues that he really should know. Like the fact that Jaime might not want Bart attending his high school.

 

Jaime might not want to mix his “work” life with his school life. Jaime had friends already who weren’t aware of the second life he lead and Bart was a potential threat to that too as Barry and Iris were well aware of his ability to drop spoilers. Bart’s grandparents saw the potential for plenty of drama. They knew Bart’s best friend was Jaime and they were worried about how that would balance out with Jaime wanting to spend time with his other existing friends.

 

They also knew Bart would be quite different to everyone else and might bring upon unwanted attention on Jaime given his unusual lingo and unique behavior. Bart was special and they both loved him for his eccentricities, but they were worried about Jaime being associated with Bart when they were aware of how vicious and cruel teenagers could be to those they deemed “weird”.

 

Alarm bells were going off in both of their minds when Bart brought them back to the conversation at hand.

 

“I am sure Jaime won’t have a problem with it! We’re best friends! It will be so crash!” Bart said dripping with confidence.

 

Barry and Iris looked at each other eyes wide with fear.

 

Bart smiled and continued talking about how excited he was to be going to high school finally and getting to experience it. 

 

Barry and Iris were no longer listening to Bart. Their eyes were glazed as they stared at each knowingly as their imaginations just provided them with more scenarios to stress about.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably bad, I am going through depression right now so my creative spark has been extinguished. Not sure how well I did without my spark.

“Hey class we have a new student!” Jaime’s homeroom teacher exclaimed.

 

Jaime didn’t hear the announcement because he had his headphones in and was too busy typing away on his phone as he tried to escape his boredom.

 

Bart introduced himself to the class despite the fact the majority of the class didn’t make an effort to stop talking. Only a few people sitting towards the front actually engaged with him and listened as he introduced himself.

 

Bart strode over to the side of the classroom where Jaime was sitting. Unfortunately all of the tables directly adjacent to him were taken. Bart surveyed the three options, the table in front of Jaime, the table beside Jaime, or the table behind Jaime. Bart ruled out the table behind as he didn’t want Jaime to have to strain his neck looking back at him all the time. The side table provided the same issue so Bart decided to pick the table in front that way he would turn do all the turning around.

 

Bart looked down at the student at the table in front of Jaime. He was a trouble maker. His name was Ryan. Ryan had a Mohawk, he was chewing gum and using a permanent marker to stretch the ripped holes in his jeans open more.

 

“Hi. I know this isn’t crash of me to ask, but would you mind moving to another table please. I’d really like to sit here.” Bart said smiling apologetically.

 

Ryan looked up in annoyance at the request before hissing, “No, go away freak.”

 

Bart frowned. He thought for a second, he was not about to give up on getting a prime seat next to Jaime who was still head down in his phone.

 

“I’ll give you $10 dollars.” Bart confidently said attempting the bribe which he had seen on a television show.

 

Ryan smirked, “I like the way you think. Alright, deal!”

 

Bart handed over a $10 bill which Iris had given to him as lunch money but Bart would gladly go without food for this right of passage.

 

Ryan went and sat at an empty seat at the back of the class which suited him just fine.

 

Bart sat down and bit his lower lip in anticipation of Jaime’s stoked reaction.

 

Bart casually brought a hand down on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime looked up and jumped in his chair.

 

“Bart!?! What are you doing here?” Jaime said his eyebrows arching high on his forehead in surprise.

 

“Well hermano I-” Bart began gesturing nonchalantly at his chest before Jaime grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom.

 

Bart was thinking about how close they were to holding hands.

 

Jaime dragged Bart over to a secluded corner of the corridor.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jaime repeated in shock.

 

“I enrolled! I am in all of your classes too! Isn’t that crash!” Bart beamed rocking on his toes.

 

“What? Why?” Jaime stuttered.

 

“Well I don’t know, I just wanted to see what school was like.” Bart said as he thought about his true and main motivation of getting to spend more time with Jaime.

 

Jaime didn’t respond. He was still trying to process all the new information.

 

Bart noticed Jaime’s lack of a response.

 

“Oh. Not crash? I can unenrol if you want.” Bart said looking down at his shoes disappointed.

 

“What. No no no. It’s fine hermano. I’m just surprised.” Jaime replied.

 

Bart looked unconvinced.

 

“It was crash of you hermano to choose my school purely because I come here. You could have chosen any school but you chose mine. But please hermano, don’t blow our covers.”

 

Bart looked up now smiling, “I promise I won’t!”

 

Bart zipped up to Jaime and hugged him.

 

Jaime started blushing when a few girls from his science class giggled at the site.

 

Jaime groaned as he wiped his face.

 

“Esto va a ser un desastre…” Jaime mumbled.

 

“Can I show you my new school bag and stuff!” Bart begged.

 

Jaime was snapped out of his exasperation by Bart’s infectious excitement.

 

“Sure hermano.” Jaime said as the pair walked back to their homeroom.

 

They returned to their seats. Upon sitting down Jaime realized Bart was actually sitting in the chair in front of him. 

 

“Wait what happened to Ryan? How did you get him to move?” Jaime said baffled.

 

“Oh you know. I asked.” Bart said grinning as he held back more information.

 

“And he moved just like that?” Jaime returned a look of suspicion.

 

“Yup!” Bart cooed.

 

Jaime looked over at Ryan sitting now at the back of the class. Jaime was relieved, he didn’t like Ryan and found him very irritating.

 

Bart lifted up his bag to show Jaime.

 

“What’s that?” Jaime asked as he spotted a familiar flash of blue from something on the side of the bag. He reached around to lift the mystery object up for examination. Jaime blushed. It was a Blue Beetle key ring.

 

Bart blushed at Jaime blushing. Bart distracted himself by pulling out his books with superhero coating on them and his new laptop which was covered in lightning bolt stickers.

 

“Nice stationary hermano!” Jaime complimented.

 

“Thanks!” Bart responded.

 

“I am still really surprised you want to give school a go.” Jaime stated.

 

“What could be more crash than going to school with your best friend?” Bart said excitedly.

 

Jaime chuckled. He was admittedly excited for the new adventures he and Bart would share in school.

 

“So when’s our first class?” Bart asked.

 

“In 10 minutes.” Jaime responded.

 

“Can I sit next to you in the next class!” Bart begged with eyes wide like a puppy’s.

 

“Sure!” Jaime smiled.

 

And with that, they eventually headed off to their first class, Science.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime sat down and Bart sat down directly next to him. Bart felt his chair was a little too far away from Jaime’s so he scooched it a bit closer. Jaime was looking at him both amused and nervously.

 

The girls that had seen them hugging earlier were sitting on the table behind them. They were whispering and giggling.

 

Jaime felt like groaning again.

 

“Who’s the new hot guy?” Jaime heard one of the girls whisper.

 

Jaime coughed to cover up the reaction he wanted to let out.

 

“I don’t know but aren’t they cute together!” Jaime heard another girl whisper.

 

Jaime was tapping his foot beginning to worry that rumors about him and Bart being a couple were about to be spread throughout the entire school.

 

Jaime let his forehead smack down on the table thinking about it. Jaime lifted his head back up when he heard Bart say, “Oh hi!”.

 

Jaime hadn’t noticed but all the girls had decided to go introduce themselves to Bart.

 

“So are you two bf’s or bff’s?” one of the girls asked.

 

“What’s a bf or a bff?” Bart asked tilting his head like a confused puppy.

 

“Awww!” all the girls simultaneously cooed.

 

“Umm nothing! Don’t worry about that Bart!” Jaime said stopping the conversation from progressing and leaning in front of Bart not even noticing how close he was to Bart when invading his personal space.

 

“Umm girls… Bart’s new here and he’s feeling a little overwhelmed. How about you give him space.” Jaime requested softly.

 

“Oh yeh absolutely we totally get it!” one of them responded genuinely before adding, “Bart can we add you on snapchat?”

 

“What’s snapchat?” Bart asked confused yet again.

 

“He’s adorable!” one of the girls squealed. The rest gasped. They quickly ushered for Bart to get his phone out and told him to download the app. Bart had just created an account and befriended them all when the teacher walked in at which point they all ran back to take their seats.

 

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief. He was starting to find those girls a hassle. It wouldn’t have been long before they were questioning Bart about his relationship status again.

 

“Good morning everyone, when you have picked a science partner, please go over to a work bench, you will find all the things you need for today’s experiment and follow the instructions accordingly.” the science teacher stated.

 

Bart looked over at Jaime with eyes that were pleading for Jaime to be his science partner. Obviously Jaime didn’t need any convincing at all but he agreed. Bart fist pumped both hands in the air exclaiming, “So crash!”.

 

The girls all looked at each other with confusion before deciding to deem Bart’s odd behavior as cute and giggling in unison.

 

Jaime lead Bart away by the arm to a work bench on the opposite side of the class room away from the girls.

 

Jaime picks up the instructions and starts reading them.

 

“Jaime Reyes, you might want to stop the Bart Allen from adding anymore chloride, if he does that mixture of chemicals is likely to explode.” Khaji Da informed.

 

“What!?” Jaime choked. He immediately leaned over and grabbed Bart’s arm as he was about to poor the last chemical compound into the test tube that was currently bubbling a dangerous red color.

 

“Bart what did you do?” Jaime hissed.

 

“I decided to see if I could make the mixture red! It is my favorite color after all.” Bart said pointing to his chest proudly.

 

Jaime groaned.

 

“Khaji how do I make this mixture safe again?” Jaime asked within his mind.

 

“Add some sulfuric acid and it will stabilize.” Khaji Da educated. Jaime followed his instructions and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The mixture slowly turned in to a blue color.

 

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed, “We made both of our colors in the test tube!”

 

Jaime shook his head but did think the fluorescent blue was really cool.

 

The teacher was going around expecting the test tubes.

 

“I have no idea what you two did but you clearly did not follow the instructions. I expected more from you Jaime.” the teacher stated before shaking his head walking off surprised at the usually well behaved student.

 

Jaime’s draw dropped and Bart giggled.

 

Jaime shot Bart a look of annoyance.

 

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you! I’ll buy you lunch… tomorrow!” Bart said his tone begging for forgiveness.

 

“Fin- wait why tomorrow?” Jaime asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“I sort of already spent the money I had for lunch today…” Bart said pressing his index fingers together nervously.

 

“What? How? We haven’t been at school for more than an hour!” Jaime said trying to figure out whether Bart had been beaten up and robbed of his lunch money or something. Then he remembered that there was no way anyone could catch Bart if they tried. He simmered on the thought for a little while longer before he figured it out. He had seen Ryan walk out of their home room clutching some money.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe Bart had paid Ryan off to get the seat next to him. Jaime didn’t say anything to Bart, just pretended he was blissfully unaware. When the teacher began talking again, Jaime drifted off into the thought and smiled. He was humbled Bart had been that desperate to get the seat next to him that he actually bribed someone for it.

 

“Jaime!” Bart called for a fourth time.

 

“Yeh what sorry?” Jaime asked snapping out of a daze.

 

“The class is over?” Bart pointed out.

 

“Oh.” Jaime said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Did I really just spend the whole lesson thinking about Bart?” Jaime asked himself in his mind.

 

“Yes you di-” Khaji began before Jaime told him to shut up.

 

“What now?” Bart asked.

 

“I guess we go to recess?” Jaime asked still feeling removed from reality.

 

“Crash.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bart and Jaime sat down at a bench in the courtyard.

 

“So what are we going to do?” Bart asked.

 

“Well we take this time to chill and relax, and eat.” Jaime asked.

 

“Eat! Oh wait I can’t buy any food…” Bart mumbled.

 

“Here hermano we can share my bag of chips.” Jaime offered.

 

Bart wasted no time taking the bag and eating half of them before handing them back.

 

“So Jaime, what is a bf or bff?” Bart asked nonchalantly.

 

Jaime choked on the chip he was eating.

 

“Umm, it’s not important. Hey do you want me to show you how to use snapchat?” Jaime distracted.

 

Bart fell for it. He pulled out his phone and Jaime took the phone from Bart. Jaime leaned in close to Bart and showed Bart how to take selfies and apply filters to them.

 

They were both giggling like idiots using the dog filter. It got very awkward when Bart accidentally licked Jaime’s cheek when trying to activate the filter. They both laughed it off and Jaime was embarrassed when Tye showed up to catch them snapping selfies together.

 

“Selfies Jaime? Really?” Tye said in a tone heavy with judgement.

 

“Oh. Hey Tye!” Jaime said grinning with embarrassment as he immediately turned the phone off and placed it down on the table.

 

“Who’s this?” Tye asked.

 

“This is-” Jaime began.

 

“I’m Bart. Nice to meet you!” Bart said shaking his hand enthusiastically.

 

Tye looked at Bard quizzically. As if he was trying to decide what his first impression of Bart was.

 

“I like this guy…” Tye said smiling as he leaned back crossing his arms. Jaime was relieved.

 

Bart beamed.

 

“So Bart, what do you think of El Paso high?” Tye asked trying to be friendly.

 

“It’s crash!” Bart chimed.

 

“That means cool,” Jaime translated for a confused Tye.

 

“Oh.” Tye said laughing a little.

 

Tye was suddenly distracted leaning to look past Bart and Jaime.

 

Bart turned to try and figure out what Tye was staring at but Jaime already knew.

 

“Dude! Just ask her out already!” Jaime snapped.

 

“I don’t know if she’s interested?” Tye whined.

 

“Interested in what? And who are we talking about?” Bart asked.

 

“Asami and wow, I’ll explain later.” Jaime aimed at Bart.

 

“Dude for the hundredth time, just ask her, trust me she will say yes!” Jaime instructed.

 

Tye groaned, “Fine! But if you’re wrong, we are no longer gonna be friends!” Tye warned.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes, he knew Asami would say yes because Khaji Da had made a note of pointing out the increase in her vitals when she was around Tye.

 

Tye left the table slowly and walked over to Asami. Jaime knew he was right when he saw Asami jump up on Tye hugging him.

 

He laughed. Bart was still looking at him waiting for an explanation.

 

Jaime took a deep breath. “Ok Bart. So Tye has a crush on Asami. The word interested is basically the same thing.”

 

“Oh.” Bart mused. He had heard about crushes before from gossip on the team but never heard the word ‘interested’ in that context. 

 

“And what’s a bf or bff?” Bart asked yet again.

 

Jaime sighed. “A bf is a boyfriend. A bff is a best friend forever.”

 

“Oh.” Bart mused again. He knew what Jaime meant now.

 

Bart went to speak but Tye had returned and with Asami.

 

“Thank you Jaime! You were right! I owe you one man. Is there anyone you’re interested in? I’ll be your wingman!” Tye offered.

 

Jaime blushed. He didn’t like talking about relationships. “No I don’t like anybody right now.”

 

“Then why are you blushing?” Tye pushed.

 

“I’m not. Just trust me I am not interested in anybody.” Jaime reiterated.

 

“Come on man! You can tell me!” Tye begged.

 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Jaime snapped.

 

“If you say so! But seriously, I’ll be your wingman still whenever you want.” Tye concluded.

 

“What’s a wingman?” Bart asked.

 

Tye jumped in to answer, “It’s like a friend who says good things about you to the person you have a crush on in the hopes they will express interest back.”

 

“Crash.” Bart nodded approvingly of the concept.

 

Jaime chuckled at Bart.

 

“Glad you think so.” Jaime said patting Bart on the back.

 

Suddenly the bell rang.

 

“Time to get back to class!” Jaime bellowed. They stood up and both pairs went their separate ways.

 

Bart walked alongside Jaime.

 

“So what class do we have next hermano!?” Bart inquired.

 

“Spanish hermano!” Jaime said excitedly. Bart was excited to. He loved hearing Jaime speak spanish, he found it sexy. Something told Bart this was about to be his favorite class.


	5. Chapter 5

Bart and Jaime went to their lockers. Jaime wasn’t surprised to learn Bart had managed to somehow arrange a locker close to Jaime’s.

 

“Ready hermano?” Jaime said as he leaned against Bart’s locker waiting for him to grab all his books.

 

Jaime looked good in every light. He looked good on missions. He looked good when they chill-hanged. And he looked good at school!

 

“Yeh!” Bart said slamming his door.

 

They sat down in their seats and talked until they were interrupted by the abrupt, “Hola!” of the Spanish teacher.

 

The teacher put on a Spanish movie and they were assigned homework. The task was for everybody to write a 500 word essay on the movie but in Spanish.

 

Once the movie was finished he made his usual offer. The Spanish teacher would pick a student and ask them to translate a line of Spanish for him and if they could do it successfully, he would let the whole class go early. All the students loved that he did this, however it was quite cut throat for those who answered incorrectly as they’d receive a lot of backlash from the majority of their peers who wanted to get out earlier.

 

Unfortunately, the teacher picked Bart.

 

Jaime was irritated the teacher picked on Bart given this was his first Spanish lesson.

 

“You.” the teacher said pointing at Bart, “What does ‘El perro ladró’ mean?”

 

Jaime was relieved it was an easy one. He looked over at Bart.

 

Bart grinned at Jaime and turned back to the teacher to say, “That’s too easy!”

 

Jaime’s head retracted back in shock.

 

The teacher also looked surprise but accepted the challenge, “Ok, translate ‘El restaurante se incendió en un incendio ardiente.’”

 

All the students were gawking at Bart in anticipation of an answer.

 

“The restaurant burned down to the ground in a fiery blaze.” Bart answered shrugging like it was no big deal.

 

“Well done.” the teacher responded intrigued by Bart’s surprisingly fluidity with Spanish. “Off you all go!”

 

Everybody except for Jaime cheered and some even finger gunned at Bart. Jaime was too stunned to cheer.

 

“Come on Jaime, lets go to lunch!” Bart keenly said.

 

Jaime didn’t audibly respond but nodded and followed.

 

“How did you do that?” He eventually broke the silence on their walk back to their lockers.

 

“I speed read the textbook in my locker just before the class.”

 

“Wow…” Jaime mused. He laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Gracias compañero!” Bart said with perfect pronunciation.

 

Jaime couldn’t hide how impressed he was.

 

They went to lunch and Jaime answered many questions Bart had accumulated throughout the day. They covered a range of topics from talking about detentions to what each student in their grade was like. Bart would point a person and Jaime would tell him about them.

 

They went through the rest of the classes they had for the day and when the final bell rang they walked to their lockers.

 

“So how was your first day of school?” Jaime asked Bart.

 

“It was pretty crash actually!” Bart responded.

 

“Good.” Jaime said smiling before adding, “Hey umm… did you want to come back to my place and work on that Spanish movie essay together?”

 

“Seriously!” Bart practically squealed. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jaime said chuckling.

 

“Doi!” Bart responded.

 

Bianca picked them up and drove them back to the Reyes household.

 

Bart answered 101 questions Bianca had for him about his first day of school. He of course thanked her for the ride back to Jaime’s too. 

 

They both went up to Jaime’s bedroom to work on the assignment together.

 

They talked about the premise of the movie. Jaime was surprised when Bart said he believed that one of the main two protagonists was in love with the other.

 

“What makes you think that?” Jaime questioned laughing.

 

Bart knew the look of the male protagonist all too well. That was how he looked at Jaime. Bart didn’t explain this, he just said it was obvious. Bart was well aware that he had feelings for Jaime. He had for years. They were both 18 now and both of them were still single.

 

Bart was loving that attending Jaime’s high school was now providing even more opportunities for them to spend time together. And they already spent a lot of time together.

 

“Wow. You’re right!” Jaime said looking up from his phone. He had googled Bart’s theory and had found an article saying the author had indeed placed an unrequited crush undertone on the character Bart had specified.

 

Jaime studied Bart inquisitively trying to figure out how he noticed but gave up pretty quickly.

 

While Jaime stared at Bart, Khaji Da began to make a note of Bart’s vitals increasing however stopped before he finishing to relay an incoming transmission from the league.

 

“Bart, the league needs us we need to suit up and go now. We’ll come back to this later.” Jaime said seriousness residing in his tone.

 

“Noted. I’ll meet you there!” Bart said before zipping off leaving his school bad and supplies scattered over Jaime’s desk.

 

Jaime’s eyes lingered on the Blue Beetle key ring hanging on Bart’s bag for a short moment before armoring up and flying to the coordinates.

 

When they had completed the mission it was late, they went back to Jaime’s and Bart packed up his things and headed back home.

 

He answered many similar to Bianca’s questions that Barry and Iris had queued up for him about his first day at school.

 

They were both relieved to hear it had gone relatively well.

 

Bart fell asleep with a big smile that night and not that he knew, but so did Jaime.


End file.
